The Emergency Rescue Aid Society meeting/Riding on Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur
Here is how the Rescue Aid Society answered a call for help in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Meanwhile at the Rescue Aid Society, the Chairmouse called in on an emergency meeting as they sang their pledge. R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high, touch the sky You mean everything to me In a fix, in a bind Call on us anytime We'll appear from nowhere Mighty are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Honesty, loyalty We pledge to thee R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high, touch the sky You mean everything to me In a jam, in a scrape And you think, "no escape" Do not fear, we'll be here Courageous are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high, touch the sky Our hearts we pledge to thee After the song, the Chairmouse hits his gavel to get their attention. Chairmouse: Order! Order! Basil of Baker Street: (used a megaphone) Your attention if you RAS delegates don't mind! As the delegates were payed attention, they all took their seats. Chairmouse: Thank you, Mister Basil. (clears his throat as looked at the delegates) Delegates, there is a boy named James Henry Trotter who's in dire need of our help. This is a mission requiring our very finest, and I know we are all thinking of the same group of mice, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. As the league came forward, Basil begins to gather his friends. Basil of Baker Street: We accept this assignment, we begin our mission immediately. Chairmouse: Good show, Basil. (shook his hand) We wish you all best of luck on your mission. Bernard: Well, here we go again. Jake: Lighten up, Berno, Basil's the brains for the league. Just as the Rescue Rangers and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice gathered together, they meet with Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur who're ready for take off. Bernard: Timothy, I don't do well at flying. Couldn't we just take the train instead? Timothy Q. Mouse: No worries, Bernard. It's perfectly safe taking flights the faster way. Bianca: Timothy's right, Bernard, there's nothing to worry about. Bernard: Well, I just hope Timothy know what he's doing. Miss Kitty Mouse: Basil, we have to help that boy, we're the only hope to make his dream come true. Basil of Baker Street: Well then, there's not a moment to lose. Abigail: So, Timothy, where is Dumbo? Timothy Q. Mouse: Here he comes now, Abigail! And not a moment too soon, Dumbo came just in time as Jaq and Gus got Orville and Wilbur. Orville: Hello there! Wilbur: Bet you guys thought we wouldn't answer your call. Cornelius: I never doubted, Wilbur. We must hurry, Mickey and the others must know about James' dire need of our help getting to New York. At last, everyone's getting ready for take off with Timothy, Bernard, Bianca, Basil, Miss Kitty, Dr. Dawson, Roquefort, Jake, Jaq and Gus are on Dumbo, with Abigail, Edger, and Russell on Orville, Cornelius and Michelle on Wilbur, and Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia, and Fidget on the Ranger Plane. Timothy Q. Mouse: Please make sure that you keep your hands, arms, legs, and feet in Dumbo's hat at all times. Miss Kitty Mouse: We're ready, Timothy. Orville: (puts on his goggles) Albatross Air 1 is ready for take off. Roquefort: I just hope Dumbo will try to slow down a bit for Orville. Don't you think, Monty? Monterey Jack: No worries, Roquefort, Dumbo's the loyalest pachyderm who's watching our backs. Edger: My thoughts exactly, Monterey. Wilbur: (got his goggles on) Albatross 2 is ready for take off. Gadget Hackwrench: So, Olivia, is this your first time? Olivia Flaversham: Yes, it is, Gadget. Wilbur: Hold on to your watch before Big Ben, Gang! Here we come! Orville: Here we go! Wilbur: (jumped off as the Ranger Plane, Dumbo and Orville took off) Cowabunga! At last, they took their flight to make their way to see Mickey and the gang. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225